


The Northern Champion

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, is just a poorly written octavia blake fanfic, the 100 - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heads North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Northern Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm not good at these detailed stories. I tried my best.

     It’s bad enough you have nothing left as you left the only people you had left because you couldn’t stay. It wasn’t hard to take Pike’s life and walk away because there’s no way she’d be able to live with Pike, the man who had taken her home away.

     Skaikru weren’t her people, they were just people she grew up with and was casted aside by just for being born. Her brother… Raven. Monty. Murphy. Jasper. Clarke. They were the closest to being her people.

     Pike didn’t just take Lincoln, he took away people whom she trained with despite her short time with them; they were her people. He took away her love and the people she would have and once called her own so Octavia doesn’t feel bad about it. But she can’t stay there, so where would she go?

     She climbed down the tower after walking out of the room where Pike’s body laid. She couldn’t stay. Once her feet touch ground she heads for cross where Indra and a few other grounders are strung up and relieves them. Octavia’s pissed but her face shows no sign of emotion, the look scares the Skaikru people who glance her way. The warning is clear; **stay away**. And they do.

     She gets Indra and a few familiars to a safe place and Octavia stays until Indra wakes and tells her the blood debt had been payed. Despite her state, Indra sees and knows what’s going to happen next; Indra knows what Octavia plans to do.

     Bellamy’s face flashes through her mind, she knows her brother will never stop trying to get her back and “save” her from the path he sees her to be saved from. She’s not having that. He and his “My sister, my responsibility” bullshit could go float themselves for all she cared right now.

     Octavia leaves, heading North. TonDC was no longer an option, they were gone; well, it’s not as if she was craving peace but she feels that Luna would have been helpful to her in some way. So North it is, that path will give her something, a challenge so she can find out who she is without Bellamy, Indra… Lincoln.

* * *

 

     This isn’t where she thought she’d be, drenched and decorated in her own blood barely able to walk where she’s directed and shoved to. Azgeda was definitely living up to its name and reputation. The land of ice and violence built on death filled with brooding people who looks as if they’d kill to keep it that way. If she had any energy she’d laugh, man this was a bad idea. Heading north, that is.

     “Du laik Skaikru!”

     She gets all the energy she needs from those words, it fuels her and she shoots a bone-chilling glare at everyone who looks distastefully her way. **I am not Skaikru**.

     “Osir jos beda frag em op!” (We should kill her!)

     Octavia rolls her eyes and walks will such malice and disdain small kids and a few elderly step back. The murmurs of the Azgeda people were annoying to her ears, the shouts were even worse. She’s surprised no one stones her as she walks through the Azgedan capital. It was probably because she was being escorted to the King or maybe they actually listened to their General and behaved accordingly. Who know? Because she sure as hell doesn’t care.

     She spends god knows how long in the Nation’s dungeon getting no chance to sleep as she had to watch her own back. Other grounders kept away, they had looks of malice and murder directed at her; there was no way she would sleep even if they swore on their lives to not move an inch. Of course all twelve clans knew of Skaikru’s antics resulting in the loss of lives.

     “Ai gaf chich yu head op.” She shouts because she can’t and won’t sit in this freezing hell hole forever.

     “I need to speak to your King!” she echoes, this time in English.

     The Azgedan warrior ignores her and makes a snarky remark under his breath. She’s furious but remains quiet for the rest of her days there. She doesn’t eat, not because she was offered any food but because she wasn’t. They had been starving her out, the pricks. She forces herself to sit down despite her nagging instinct to keep find a solution, a way to escape.

     She’s renowned for being stubborn and is actually surprised at herself that she ignored it.

* * *

 

     “The Sky girl would like to talk to you.”

     The words almost seem fake to her own ears, almost. And then she sees him, Roan. The King of Azgeda eyes flit over her and motions to the guard then disappears out of sight.

     “Gouva. Chomouda yu don sis op Oktevia kom Skaikru?”

     “She crossed the border.”

     For some reason, she lets them talk over her. She’s going to die and honestly she’s tired. The drive to live fueled by her anger has subsided. She thinks about her life, her birth alone making her a prisoner, her brother, the other delinquents, Lincoln. The time in the dungeon gave her too much time to think, way too much. She should be glad really, she’s found out certain things about herself that she needs to fix, things she needs to apologize for. 

     Wow, she’s pathetic. And she laughs out loud because why not. Kind of a bad move on her part, she draws attention. Everyone in the room turns to her and she feels small; she’s used to these types of situations but right now was different.

     “Ai laik Oktevia Bleik kom Nokru. Ai don laik splita otaim. Chit yu gaf, Roan kom Azgeda?” she sasses rebelliously, bad move.

     Her eyesight is blurry, she hears a loud whack; something like hard wood striking skin definitely covering bone. Her ears ring and she manages to make out Roan’s lips moving, a guard struck her down.

     “I’m sorry. King Roan isn’t it?” She states with blood stained lips.

     “Why are you here?” Roan says, finally speaking up. They’re in his throne room and he obviously can’t look weak around his advisers and Generals. He is the King, the King of the great Nation of Azgeda.

     “I was brought here.” She deadpans. “Jumped in the woods and dragged her against my will.”

     “Why are you on my land?”

     “I had nowhere else to go so I wandered.”

     “Are you not Skai---”

     “I AM OF NOKRU! Ai laik Oktevia kom Nokru!”

     Roan laughs. The sound reverberates throughout the room and she hears more than one person laughing. Huh, she couldn’t be mad she’d laugh too, what she said sounded ridiculous. It was unheard of probably.

     “You think this is funny?”

     “Do you want to live?” The first and only thing that comes to her mind is, I don’t know.

     “…..”

     “Do you want to die?”

     “……”

     “I guess we’ll find out. You are to fight tomorrow at noon for your life and freedom.”

     “….. what?” She glares at Roan. “You expect me to thank you?”

     “Take her back to her cell. We are done here.” 

     They decide to feed her but she doesn’t eat she just stares at it. It’s not some gruel or haphazardly thrown together meal. It was a decent meal and large meal, one she could definitely devoured but she doesn’t eat. No, not until he shows up.

     She would’ve made a snarky comment honestly, to be graced by the great King of Azgeda for dinner. She wants to be even more sarcasm as he walks into the room like he owns it, which he technically does but it’s just… unbelievable how smug he is. She’s caught in a stare-off, shrouded by silence as they moved her from a public cell. How sweet of him.

     “You need to eat.” That’s all he says.

     “…..”

     “Listen to me.” Octavia finally looks away and focuses on her company without a look of malice, “You need to eat. You’re a warrior. Think about what happens if you fight with nothing in your stomach.”

     “Why do you care?”

     “I don’t. Look you’re a friend of the new commander but you’ve trespassed on my land which is not acceptable as the Coalition is not as it was with Lexa as Heda.”

     “The new commander?” is all she chokes out.

     He turns to leave the room. “Prepare to die or to live. Make a choice; be strong, little one. I expect a show, the more entertaining, the better for you. Tomorrow, Oktevia kom Nokru.”

* * *

 

     She’s surrounded. It’s loud, it’s really loud as the Azgedan people cheer and roar at the sight of her and 4 others walk in the empty space she concludes would be their fighting area. They are surrounded she really registers as she looked around to find any gaps or routes to escape, she really did not want to kill or to fight right now. Her resolve was seemingly non-existent to her right now.

     The cold had a grip on her body despite her the fact she was wearing a leather jacket. For the past couple days she was in the dungeon she managed to not get frost bite or die of hypothermia which has been in hiding clearly waiting to strike her down. There was no handholding or huddling up with the Skaikru woman as she was labelled by her fellow inmates.

     She spots Roan sitting on a throne-like chair on a balcony about one story up with two older men standing by his side. There are Azgedan warriors with weapons at every location an escape attempt could be possible not that it would probably matter as every other person seem armed, ready to take down a coward.

     Roan raises a hand and the crowd grows silent.

     “We have gathered here today to watch a fight!” He announces happily earning a cheer from the crowd. “We have here criminals who have infringed on our great land. You all know on occasion we cast a fight among those and the winner is awarded with their life and freedom.”

     A murmur circulates throughout the crowd with a jarring shout thrown in the mix.

     “Jus giv jus op.” Roan casts his eyes to her and the other men huddled back to back, “Last man or woman standing wins, there will be no weapons given to you to choose from; find your own way. Survive!”

     As soon as the last word leaves the King’s mouth, Oktevia is knocked down on her ass. She rolls around trying not to get stomped on, an action one of the grounders seemed dead set on doing. The same grounder dished out kicks to her midsection were dished out in rapid fire, he moved like lightning and mounted her to choke out.  

While going to finish her off a smaller grounder looking around 17 years old kicked her attacker in the head and Octavia took the advantage and crawled away from the congested space. It’s now she really sees her opponents, their body types vary and it just spells nothing but trouble for her. She manages to turn around to receive a super kick from another grounder square in the jaw knocking her back on her ass.  
  
“C’mon Skaikru!” A cheered surfaced as she tried to get back on her feet.   
She gets up and makes it to her feet and walks toward the fight like she has 1000 lives, she’s ready to fight back as the stinging of their strikes to her body fuels her anger making her resolve grow. She doesn’t hesitate to throw her first punch; she ducked and blocked the series of punches that were thrown at her. Cheers grew louder since things got more heated with her actually being included.

     She blocked the last of his punches but he grabbed her arm and locked it behind her back. She tripped him over and threw him over her head, pinning him down with her weight. He lifted her off easily and they continued sparring. The other grounder’s previous opponent joined in on the brawl and let’s just says she wasn’t too fond of three way fights.

     “Won!” erupted among the crowd. With a quick glance, Octavia registers that one grounder is down and killed, four more to go. The fight strays back to two on two, Octavia’s surprised they haven’t teamed up on her but still she focuses on the fight, holding her own pretty well.

     By now, both of them have their share of bruises, and Octavia had a considerable amount more than her opponents because no one was holding back their punches and kicks directed to her. Octavia was now just merely dodging their punches and kicks. Once she saw an opening, she grasped his leg thrown at her, twisted it around, letting him fall to the floor.

     She kicked him in the gut and applied the octopus hold to him, he was fading. After a couple of seconds, it was evident he couldn’t hold out any further he was on the brink of being unconsciousness. She let go and with a surge of power took the opening she had and broke his neck with a hook punch to the jaw.

     “Tu!”

     “Your fight is over.”   
  
     Octavia swings her leg immediately after to strike the closest person to her in the midsection but he managed to stop it. Giving him no time to gloat, she sent her knee to his stomach using her right leg and continued that action until they were both floored. Octavia manages to break away from his hold and regain her composure.

     Not the most impressive display, the fallen grounder holding his stomach made it slowly back to his feet. Octavia has no time to pay attention to him as the other grounder threw a punch which she barely manages to dodge and nailed him with one of his own directly to the stomach. There’s no easy way to fight two persons on her own as she has no experience prior to now. Trapped in her thoughts is when they decide to double team her and she becomes overwhelmed.

     Elbows, knees and kicks directed to her everywhere and she’s overwhelmed with a sickening feeling and was on the verge of ‘vomiting out what you don’t have in your stomach’ but was immediately prevented from attempting to after the side of her head became acquainted with someone’s elbow. She wasn’t sure at first but the image of one grounder holding his elbow before getting knocked on his ass himself.   
   
     Her next move is something ridiculous; she gets up and tackles the first person in sight. The decision doesn’t take well and she’s thrown into the crowd where she’s happily tossed back into the fold. Next, she practically swings her limbs around in a desperate attempt to stay on her feet; her vision is not completely back but she gets back to it, throwing punches and kicks at both opponents but one hit didn’t land.

     She moves swiftly, skilfully evading each attack from the other two combatants. The only way to gain the upper hand was for one to run out of energy and that person turned out to be her. With a kick to the chin one of two remaining fell on his back, unconscious. Her eyes locked on the last grounder standing and they swing at each other with all our strength, a few hits landed but they continued on until both were out of energy.   

     A good amount of time passed as the two traded blows but inevitably the end came when both were on their knees and got back up strike. He went for a clothesline and Octavia ducked managing to get her hands around his waist. After that successful move, it was as if time slowed down. Adrenaline shot throughout Octavia’s body and delivered a German suplex to him and did it over 5 times over.

     After every suplex, she lost some part of her body to numbness and as she delivered one more, one last suplex. It was a reckless one; they were both down and out. All Octavia could hear was her own breathing. Someone, Octavia guessed to be the formerly unconscious grounder came into her view with a sword hovering over her heart.

     She shifts away just in time and sent her knee directly to his tailbone. She pushed herself away from the falling body and makes it to her feet once more. Now is when she takes in that she’s in full control as the unconscious grounder makes it to his knees and has the other floored holding his groin. She scans the crowd and sees the people roaring and cheering her on?

     Cheering on Skaikru, ha, hilarious. She can barely hear them and she looks to Roan who has a sickeningly happy smile on his regally scarred face. She smacks her own cheeks and regains back some hearing and she knows because she roars into the sky. Then it hits her, they are cheering for her. Next thing she feels is blade on her skin as a sword slices her left cheek a bit too deep for her comfort, god bless fighting reflexes.

     She staggered back when a fist roughly slammed into her shoulder and she’s unfazed by the strike. He swings again and she dodges once more; she gets behind him moving as quickly as a fox, cupping her hands in a clapping motion over the armed grounder’s ears.

     The unconvinced shout of “Thri!” echoed throughout the crowd as everyone watched the body fall to the ground and Octavia taking the sword from his grasp by the blade.

     They weren’t convinced. She holds the sword hover the already dead grounder and slowly sank the sword in his chest straight through the dormant heart.

     A triumphant cry of “Thri!” ran through her ears and Octavia watches Roan stand to his feet with a small smile and intrigue.

     She turned instinctively to face the faint sound ringing in her ears, only managing to side step a spear through the eye and catch it before it found another target in a young boy situated on his, Octavia presumed, father’s shoulders. The crowd roared with anger and also happiness at the act. The sound of metal clashing metal rang throughout the eyes of everyone present.

  
     Octavia had only made simple moves to block incoming attacks; she soon recognised the grounder at the seventeen year old grounder. Smiles crept up on their faces, it was clear to see that they had newfound respect for each other as they were clearly the youngest of the 5. The sound of the weapons coming into contact viciously continued to ring throughout the air. No one would or could say they didn’t give an entertaining show as their blades danced beautifully together as they countered and parried.

     The sound continued to ring until he went for the kill then a different noise rang, skin to metal contact. He got cut across the torso Octavia absentmindedly registered in her head. The congregation became overwhelmed with silence as the boy fell to his knees, sword still in hand. He smiles. Octavia was down with a blade stuck in her lower stomach right above her hip bone.

     The boy nails her with a left hook and before Octavia could fall to the ground he pulled her up and threw another punch her way that she dodged and came up with her own; for a brief instant, his hazel eyes widened before Octavia tilts her head back and slam it into his.

     “Ai laik Nyco kom Azgeda.”

     “Octavia. Your fight is over.”

     The fight ends not because he gives up, it’s because he can no longer fight. She finishes if off, her sword strikes true through his chest.

     “Fou!”

     The next few moments are blurry but Octavia sees people jump up and down not in celebration but in amusement. She turns her head slightly to watch Roan’s mouth move, she doesn’t hear him as he speaks but she gets to her feet and stupidly pulls out the blade from her body. She doesn’t remember when everything went numb but she sure as hell feels every bruise and hit she got but stands firmly nevertheless.

     “Ai laik Blake kom Nokru en ai nag on raun gon chit ai wich in.” I am Blake of Nokru and I will fight for what I believe in.

     “My fight is not over.”

     Roan is all of sudden in her face with an offered hand, “Will you take a life with me?”

     “Ai laik yu---”

     Everything goes black.


End file.
